PokeWhat!
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Ember McClain has brought taken a Charizard into the ghost zone so Danny, Sam and Tucker chase after her. But is it really the ghost zone?


**Chapter 1**

Danny Fenton returned home from school to see his parents run upstairs from the basement and into the living room.

"It's too much, we need heavier objects!" his father, Jack, was saying.

"Don't use my new furniture, Jack!" he heard his mum, Maddie, yell.

Danny decided to see what was going on down in the basement so he ran to the top of the steps and peeked in. He saw a giant orange lizard with wings, it's tail had a little tiny flame at the tip. The thing roared. Danny dropped his backpack.

"That's it," he said, "I'm goin' ghost!"

Danny's jet-black hair turned white, as his normal clothes turned black with white shoes and a white D on his top. His blue eyes turned green. He flew into the basement, behind the giant lizard.

"Hey, ghost-lizard...thing!" Danny shouted at the creature.

The creature turned around, seeing Danny. It roared and blasted a swirl of fire at him, Danny went intangible and flew a bit higher, becoming solid again and pointing the Fenton Thermos at the creature. But nothing happened.

"What? You should be getting sucked into the thermos, what's happening?" Danny asked it.

"What's happening is it's not a ghost, Phantom" he heard a girl's voice say as Ember McClain stepped out from behind the creature.

"Ember!" Danny shouted, pointing his hands at her.

"That's right, the one and only" Ember replied.

"What is that thing?" Danny demanded.

"Something I'm able to control with my music," Ember stated, "Not that you need to know, because you'll never find out what it is"

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Danny shouted as he blasted plasma at Ember and the creature.

"Charizard, flamethrower him!" Ember shouted as the creature blew a swirl of fire at Danny, which collided with his plasma shots. Danny tried to hold on to win the battle but the flames were too strong and pushed Danny's plasma away, knocking him onto the ground, he went intangible as the flames went through him. He looked up and saw Ember and the creature enter the portal that led into the ghost zone.

"Charizard?" Danny asked himself as he got up, turning solid.

"Danny!" he heard his mum say and went back to human form.

"Sam and Tucker are here!" Jack yelled.

"I'm down here!" he yelled back.

He saw his two best friends run downstairs. Tucker Foley ran up to him.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"What happened in here?" Sam Jones asked as she touched the burn mark on the wall.

"Ember McClain happened" Danny stated, staring at the portal.

"Ember did this?" Sam asked, squinting at the mark.

"No, a giant lizard monster called a Charizard did that. Ember controlled it with her music somehow" Danny replied.

"Charizard? Sounds like something out of a video game, if you ask me" Tucker said.

"I don't know what it is, Tuck, but she took it into the ghost zone" Danny stated.

"She did what now?" Tucker asked, shocked.

"I'm just going to take a guess here and say that'd be dangerous" Sam said, walking over to the boys.

"Exactly. That thing could destroy the ghost world in one blow. Literally," Danny said, "That's why I have to go after it!"

Danny ran for the portal.

"Danny, no! If it's dangerous for the other ghosts, it's dangerous for you too!" Tucker said as he ran after his best friend.

"Oh, for God's sake, Tucker, let him!" Sam yelled, chasing after Tucker.

Tucker caught up to Danny and grabbed the back of his t-shirt, as Sam grabbed Tucker's backpack.

"You can't risk your life, Danny!" Tucker said.

"I'm half-ghost, remember?" Danny said as he jumped into the portal.

"Yeah, but-" Tucker started as as he and Sam, too, were pulled into the portal.

They came out of the other end of the portal and landed face down on the ground. Danny looked around as he got up. There were trees in front of them. Alot of trees. They were in some sort of forest.

"This isn't the ghost zone, is it?" Sam asked.

"No, it's not." Danny replied.

"How are you going to stop Ember now?" Tucker asked, sounding a tad sarcastic.

"This _must_ be the portal she came through." Danny said, confused, as they heard his dad's voice from behind them. They turned around facing the portal they came from. They saw Jack and Maddie in the Fenton basement. The parents were standing at the machine that controls the lock into the ghost zone.

"Well, this new invention works, we know that" Jack was saying.

"It works too well, Jack. What if more come? What if they're stronger than that thing?" Maddie asked her husband.

"But, sweetheart-" Jack started.

"I think you should close it up," Maddie stated, "Forever"

Jack looked at his wife, he could tell she was serious. He frowned and pressed a button on the machine.

"Dad, no, don't! Dad!" Danny screamed as the portal got smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

The three friends turned around, facing the trees.

"Well, we're stuck here" Sam stated.

"Don't worry, I'll find another way out. But let's see if we can find Ember first" Danny said.

"What's that?" Tucker asked, pointing to the ground.

Sam and Danny looked down to see a little yellow creature with a stem and leaves on top of it's head.

"Sunkern" it said, jumping up and down.

Tucker hid behind Sam as Danny went to ghost form and shot a jolt of plasma at the creature, killing it.

"We're not in Amity Park anymore, guys" Danny stated as he went back to human form.

**Chapter 2**

The three friends heard a buzzing noise and looked up. They saw a swarm of giant bees.

"What do we do, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"RUN!" Danny screamed as the three of them ran through the forest. The giant bees chased after them. They ran and came onto a path. They stopped, catching their breath. They looked up to see three giant bees in front of them. The bees closed in on them.

"This is a good time to go ghost, Danny, what are you waiting for?" Sam said as the three backed away from the bees.

"I-It's-I-" Danny stuttered as a jolt of electricity shocked two of the bees and a tiny whirlpool of water carried the three of them away.

Danny, Sam and Tucker turned around to see three kids, a yellow mouse-like creature and a tiny penguin run up to them.

"Are you guys alright?" the tan guy asked.

"We are now" Tucker replied.

"What just happened?" Danny asked.

"We just saved you from a swarm of Beedrill, silly" the girl answered.

"Beedrill?" Tucker asked, confused.

"Thanks for saving us, but we'd better get going" Danny said as he turned around.

"Wait, do you guys even have any Pokemon?" the guy in the cap asked them.

"Pokemon?" Tucker asked, even more confused.

"Yeah, you know like those Beedrill were and what these guys are" the boy in the cap replied, pointing to the yellow mouse and the penguin.

"Uhm, no..." Danny trailed off.

"Well, you can't venture through forests without any Pokemon. Any Trainer knows that. Hey, stick with us" the tan guy stated.

"Yeah, we'll save you from any more Beedrill!" the girl joked, "I'm Dawn and this is Piplup"

She introduced herself as she picked up the penguin.

"My name's Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu!" the boy in the cap said as the yellow mouse jumped onto his shoulder.

"I'm Danny and this is Tucker and Sam" Danny introduced himself and his friends.

The tan guy was suddenly kneeling at Sams feet.

"Oh, Sam! Such a guyish yet girlish name! So fierce! And although we've only just met, I feel a strong connection between us! One like Plusle and Minun's connection!" he chanted as a blue frog-like creature jabbed him in the back and dragged him away from her.

"Remind me never to step a foot near that guy" Sam whispered to her friends.

"And that's Brock" Dawn stated.

"Mmm" the three friends from Amity Park hummed in unison.

The six of them started walking through the forest.

"So, how do we get these Pokemon?" Danny asked.

"You catch them, of course!" Dawn replied.

"Like...catch?" Tucker asked, making a catch-motion.

"No, not like that, with these!" Ash said, getting out a red and white ball, "Watch!"

Ash scanned the area and noticed a Caterpie.

"See that Caterpie?" Ash asked.

The others nodded as Ash threw the ball at it. The Caterpie was caught in the ball. The ball started shaking from side to side and the Caterpie emerged, running away.

"Sometimes that happens, but you have a go" Ash said, handing a ball to Danny.

"You too" Brock said, handing one of his to Tucker.

"Don't be afraid to try" Dawn said as she handed one to Sam.

The three friends scanned the area. Sam noticed a blue and black dog-like creature, with a star on the tip of it's tail.

"Hey, dog-thing!" Sam said as she threw the ball her hardest at the creature.

The creature got caught in the ball, it shook three times and stopped. Sam ran up to it.

"For future reference, it's called a Shinx" Dawn informed Sam as she walked up to her.

"Ohmygod, I want that!" Tucker said, frantically throwing his ball at a Ditto.

The ball shook twice and stopped. Tucker walked up to it and picked it up.

"A Ditto, nice!" Brock said.

"What's it do?" Tucker asked.

"See for yourself" Brock replied.

Tucker let the Ditto out of the ball and it turned to him. It suddenly morphed into a duplicate of himself.

"Ditto!" It said.

"Oh, awesome!" Tucker said, hugging it.

"There's nothing here that catches my attention" Danny told Ash.

"Nevermind, come on, let's keep going, you might find something on the way" Ash replied.

"Maybe I can't," Danny said, "Or won't"

"If you ask me, it'd be pretty boring without one. Isn't that right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Yeah, whatever" Danny mumbled as the six friends continued walking through the forest.

Behind some trees, Team Rocket were hiding.

"I told you following them wasn't a good idea!" James said.

"That kid will lead us to this Ember person, James," Jessie said, "If he has powers, she must have some aswell. If we bring the both of them to the boss, he'll forget about Pikachu!"

"But what about the twerps?" Meowth asked her.

"They're just a minor hindrance. Now, let's keep going before we lose them!" Jessie replied as Team Rocket sneaked through the trees following the six friends.

**Chapter 3**

The friends arrived in Kanty City, a big town full of shops.

"Yes! We're finally here! Next Gym Badge, here I come!" Ash stated.

"You get badges for working out here? I know someone back home who'd be covered all over with them" Sam stated.

"No, no, no, you see, a Gym is a place that is owned by a certain person, called a Gym Leader, that you go to to have Pokemon battles. If Ash wins, he gets that Gyms badge. You have to have all badges to be a Pokemon master," Dawn explained, "but Piplup and I aren't that interested in Gyms, are we?"

"Piplup!" Piplup said.

An old man ran up to the group.

"Thank goodness you're here!" he said to Ash.

"Me?" Ash asked.

"You _are_ Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, right? Here for a Gym Badge?" the old man asked him.

"That's me, and this is Pikachu!" How'd you know?" Ash asked him.

"I'm a psychic. And the Gym Leader here in Kanty City," the old man replied, "Clerk Rogers"

"And you were so excited to battle me, you couldn't wait until I entered your Gym so decided to have it here!" Ash proclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed as it jumped off Ash's shoulder.

"Not exactly," Clerk said, "Kanty's annual music festival has been taken over. Instead of all the acts, there's this weird looking lady with green hair and a giant Pokemon"

Danny's eyes lit up as he heard this. He ran into the city. The other five, along with Clerk, followed him.

"Did you hear that?" Jessie asked her partners.

"Yeah, there's a giant Pokemon here" James said, shivering.

"No, you moron! A weird lady with green hair! That kid practically lit up like a lightbulb when he heard that!" Jessie replied.

"He must know her" Meowth stated.

"No! She has to be Ember!" Jessie said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go get her!" Meowth said as Team Rocket chased after the twerps.

The six friends and Clerk arrived at the town sqaure. There was a massive crowd of people and Pokemon gathered around the stage. At the foot of the stage were large speakers. The microphone made a squeaky noise. The friends looked up onto the stage and saw...Ember McClian and a massive Pokemon that looked like a giant white dinosaur with bits of pink on it.

"It's Palkia!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Piakchu agreed.

"The legendary Pokemon that rules Space" Brock stated.

"But what's it doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Ahem," Ember's voice echoed through the town, "I know you were all expecting your favourite bands but I'd like to think you're getting a much better experience..." she drabbled on.

"Ember!" Danny said, "I'm goin'-", he looked at the others, "to the bathroom before the show starts"

He smiled as he rushed off.

They continued watching Ember, who was plugging her guitar into the speakers. Sam and Tucker thought back to the Fenton basement and what Danny said.

"...she controlled it with her music..." Danny's words echoed.

Sam grabbed her earphones out of her pocket as Tucker did the same.

"Here, put this in Piplup's ears or head or whatever" she told Dawn.

"What for?" Dawn asked her.

"Just do it, you'll thank me after" Sam replied.

"You better do the same with Pikachu" Tucker told Ash.

Ash nodded as he stuck the earphones into Pikachu's ears. Tucker walked over to Ditto, who was still as him, and dug into it's pockets, grabbing the earphones out and sticking them into it's ears.

"And now, get ready to rock with Ember McClain!" Ember finished her speech and started playing her guitar.

"That's good music," Dawn said, "Don't know why Piplup shouldn't hear it"

She swayed to the beat of the music.

"You'll see" Sam said.

Suddenly, all the Pokemon in the crowd, except for Pikachu, Piplup and Ditto, became under Ember's spell. Ember smiled and started singing.

"Yes, Ember McClain is the greatest, do as I say you must, I'll make my music play faster, so you can _**TURN ON YOUR MASTER**_!" Ember sang, screaming the last line.

All of a sudden, all the Pokemon in the crowd started attacking their owners with every attack they had. The people started screaming. Clerk took out his PokeBalls and was about to send out his Pokemon but Sam and Tucker stopped him.

"Don't...sir" Tucker said.

"Unless you want them to become like that" Sam stated.

Clerk understood and put his PokeBalls away.

"What's happening?" Brock asked as they heard an oof from the microphone.

They looked to the stage and saw...Danny Phantom.

"Don't worry, citizens, I've got it under control!" he winked at Tucker and Sam just before he got blasted to the side by Ember, who'd made her guitar autoplay.

Behind a building behind Brock, Dawn, Ash, Sam, Tucker and Clerk were Team Rocket. Meowth was going nuts, scratching Jessie and James repeatedly.

"Meowth, stop! James, do something!" Jessie screamed.

"Eh. I'm used to it." James said.

Back on the stage, Danny was getting up.

"What are you doing here, Phantom?" Ember demanded.

"I'm here to stop you, like always!" Danny said, shooting blasts of plasma at her, which she dodge by flying into the air.

Danny flew after her.

"You can't stop me! I'm going to let these Pokemon destroy their owners, then, like I did with the Charizard, I'm going to command them to follow me into your world, then the ghost zone and destroy them aswell!" Ember screamed, as Palkia under Ember's control, blasted a shot at Danny.

Danny went intangible as it went through him. He became solid again.

"Uh, you can't!" Danny said.

"Yes, I can" Ember retaliated.

""No, my-I mean, Jack Fenton closed the portal to this world. Forever" Danny stated, thinking back to his life in the real world and how he'll never see his parents or his sister again.

"Is this getting a bit emotional for you, Phantom?" Ember asked him, noticing his facial experession.

"No! Never!" Danny said as he blasted plasma at her. This time, Palkia blocked itself and her off by creating a pink shield around them.

"As long as she has that thing on her side, I'll never be able to weaken her," Danny thought to himself, "I just hope Sam and Tucker knew what I meant when I winked at them"

**Chapter 4**

Back in the crowd, Tucker and Sam knew what they had to do. They turned to Ash and Dawn.

"See that guitar of hers?" Sam asked.

"Yes.." Dawn said.

"It needs to be plugged out, that's what's causing all these Pokemon misbehaviours. It's too dangerous for a human to go through there" Tucker stated.

"If Pikachu and Piplup keep those earphones in and go through to do it, we can save these Pokemon" Sam said.

"Did you hear that, Pikachu? Of course you didn't!" Ash said, as he and Dawn signed languaged to their Pokemon what to do.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Pip!" Piplup nodded as it and Pikachu ran through the crowd of owners and their vicious Pokemon.

They jolted past a Raticate on top of it's owner, an Aipom slapping it's owner with it's tail, a Torchic using flamethrower on it's owner, an Electrike using Iron Tail on it's owner and a bunch of others. They finally made it to the stage, Pikachu jumped onto it helping Piplup up. They ran to where the guitar was plugged in. They noticed it was plugged into the speaker, which was on the ground.

"Pikachuuuu..." Piakchu sighed and used Thunderbolt on the speaker.

Piplup shrugged it's shoulders and used Bubblebeam on the other speaker. Suddenly, the music stopped. The enchanted Pokemon stopped attacking their owners, getting dazey and confused. Meowth was the same.

"What's wrong with him now?" Jessie asked, feeling all the scratches on her face.

"I don't know" James replied.

Jessie looked up at Danny and Ember.

"We have to get them to the boss" she said as she dragged James along, leaving a dazed and confused Meowth behind.

Palkia was floating in the air, dazed and confused. Danny saw this as the perfect oppurtunity and blasted a shot of plasma at Ember, knocking her down onto the stage near Pikachu and Piplup. Ember groaned and looked at Danny.

"What? But how?" she looked into the sky and saw Palkia returning to it's own dimension.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still get you, Phantom!" Ember said as she reached for her guitar but got an electric shock. She looked to her side and saw Pikachu and Piplup in front of her guitar, crossing their arms.

"Maybe next time" Danny said as he pointed the Fenton Thermos at Ember and she got sucked in, her guitar disappearing as she did. Danny closed the thermos and flew away.

By this time, the crowd had disappeared and Brock, Dawn, Ash, Tucker and Sam, who were running up to the stage, were the only ones left.

"Good job, Pikachu!" Ash said, high-fiving his buddy as they removed the earphones.

"You too, Piplup!" Dawn said as she picked Piplup up, hugging it, removing it's earphones.

"Too bad Danny wasn't here to see it all" Brock stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Sam said as Danny came running up to them, in human form.

"Danny! You missed so much!...Huh?" Ash said, turning to Danny, noticing Danny get yanked back.

"You're comin' wit' us, twerp!" Meowth said, holding Danny by the back of his t-shirt.

"Oh, no, I'm not!" Danny said, about to go ghost.

"Do you really want to do that? In front of them?" Meowth asked him.

Danny looked at his newfound friends and sighed, looking down.

"Hey, twerps!" Jessie said from on the stage as Ash, Dawn, Brock, Sam and Tucker turned around to see Jessie and James.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Dawn and Brock said in unison.

"That's right! Prepare for trouble," Jessie started.

"Make it double" James began.

"Oh, please. Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded.

"Pikachu, volt tackle!" Ash commanded.

Tucker noticed his Ditto was no longer himself but a duplicate of Meowth.

"Ditto!" it said angrily.

"Please, kid, that's the oldest trick in the book" Meowth said, using Fury Swipe at the Ditto while still holding Danny.

The Fury Swipes sent the Ditto onto the stage with Jessie and James.

"But removing cats from a person isn't as old as that" Sam said as she pulled Meowth off Danny and threw him at Tucker, who kicked him to Jessie, James and Ditto.

"Now, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu shot Team Rocket and Ditto into the sky with a Thunderbolt.

"We're blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth said in unison.

"Ditto!" Ditto said.

"Mime, Mime!" James' Mime Jr. said.

"Wobbufet!" Jessie's Wobbufet said.

"So, I guess you guys will continue your journey, huh?" Tucker asked the trio.

"Not yet" Brock stated.

"I have a Gym badge to win, remember?" Ash said as they headed for Kanty City's Gym.

They arrived outside the Gym.

"You going to come watch?" Ash asked before they entered.

Danny thought about how there was no way back and how they were stuck in this world.

"Yeah, why not?" Danny said as they walked into the Gym.

Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Danny, Sam and Tucker took a seat in the stands as Ash and Pikachu walked up to Clerk.

"Yes, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," Clerk said, "It will be an honour to battle you"

Ash nodded as he walked to the other side of the arena. Clerk got out a PokeBall and threw it into the arena, letting out a Drowsee. Ash looked at Pikachu and Pikachu ran into the arena.

"You're the Trainer" Clerk stated.

"It'd be an honour. Pikachu, agility!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu rushed up to Drowsee, tackling it head on. For a second, Danny thought he heard his father's voice when the attack hit. He heard it again, this time behind the stands, as Drowsee's Psychic hit Pikachu. he got up, wanting to investigate.

"Where are you going?" Tucker whispered as he noticed what Danny was doing.

Sam looked at her two friends.

"Shh!" Danny shushed them and motioned for them to follow him.

Dawn and Brock were too focused on Ash's battle to notice that they were disappearing behind the stands. When they got behind the stands, they saw a portal leading back into the Fenton basement. Jack was in there, snickering to himself. When Jack turned his back, the three of them jumped into the portal. Jack heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Ah, there you kids are! Sneaky little things!" Jack said.

"It's great to see you, Dad!" Danny said as he hugged his father.

"Uhm, didn't you close the portal, Mr. Fenton?" Tucker asked.

"Hah! I made it look like I did, when in actual fact, I just super-locked it so only I could open it. Don't tell your mother, okay, little rascal?" Jack replied, ruffling Danny's hair, "Any of you two tell Maddie either, you'll wish you were in another world"

Jack and the kids laughed.

"Jack! Danny! Dinner!" Maddie called from the kitchen.

"See ya, guys!" Danny said to Sam and Tucker as they walked up to the hallway.

Sam and Tucker exited the Fenton household. Sam accidentally swiped her skirt as she was walking. She felt a lump and dug into her pocket, pulling out her PokeBall. She looked at it, shrugged, and put it back in her pocket.


End file.
